Wander over Gravity Falls
by CrossoverGuy21
Summary: Fate brings Wander over Yonder and Gravity Falls together in this ultimate crossover fanfic on the two animated Disney series. Basically, Dipper and Mabel and Wander and Sylvia meet when the space travelers crash-land on Earth due to Lord Hater, and they go on this adventure. Rated K because I don't like the ratings of T and M.
1. Chapter 1: Fate Brings The Duos Together

**Hey guys! Welcome to the first chapter of the AWESOME crossover fanfic, Wander Over Gravity Falls! I hope you like it enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 1: Fate Brings Both Duos Together**

Sometimes, adventures and amazing things happen, and you don't realize it until the very end. That's what happened to these four. Actually, they weren't always a group of four. In fact, two of them weren't even from Earth.

But for you to understand, you'll need to go to the VERY beginning. Let's go there, shall we? Our story begins in a sleepy (and odd) town called Gravity Falls, Oregon.

Twin brother and sister, Dipper and Mabel, we're preparing for another day staying there with their Great Uncle (or Grunkle) Stan, who was the owner of the Mystery Shack, a rip-off museum that people actually believe.

"I have a feeling something interesting will happen today," Mabel said. "Mabel," her brother, Dipper said, rolling his eyes. "That's what you say every day." "Well, that's what happens every day," she argued. "Like you said, Gravity Falls isn't a normal town."

She was right. Gravity Falls has a secret dark side. A dark side with magic, gnomes, zombies, manataurs, and other mythical and unreal things. And Dipper and Mabel are the only ones who can discover all it's secrets. They haven't discovered all of them yet, but they will soon.

"Those things aren't interesting," Dipper replied. "They are freaky and sometimes terrifying." "Well what if ALIENS landed here today?" Mabel asked. "Yeah, right," Dipper said. "Gravity Falls may have weird stuff but aliens don't exist."

"Oh," Mabel said, disappointingly. "Then what is that?"

Dipper turned around to see a flaming ball of fire head towards the forest. "What the heck IS that?!" Dipper screamed. They decided to go check it out.

"Grunkle Stan, we are going to check out a flaming ball from the sky that landed in the forest!" Mabel screamed.

"Ok," Stan said, uninterested. "Just be back by six. Tonight's meal is brown beef."

_Ewww,_ the twins thought.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

That flaming ball wasn't just a meteor. It wasn't a meteor at all. It was a pair of aliens. One was named Wander, and orange hairy alien, and the other is named Sylvia, a tough, blue speices called a "Zbornak." They were best friends who traveled the universe, and kept Lord Hater from taking it over.

How did they get to Earth? That's a long story...

Wander and Sylvia had just left a planet made of candy. They promised not to eat it, but maybe the planet made them still hungry.

They were traveling through The Solar System, but they had no idea where they were. "Where are we, Sylv?" Wander asked, looking around.

"I have no idea," Sylvia replied. The hunger from the last planet kicked in, because Sylvia's stomach growled so loudly, it might have been heard through the whole universe.

"Man, I'm hungry," she said, rubbing her stomach. Wander's stomach growled, too, but a little bit quieter.

"So am I," Wander said.

Then, a very familiar spaceship appeared. It was shaped like a skeleton skull. It was Lord Hater's ship. "HATER!" Wander and Sylvia said.

Lord Hater was the evilest alien in the entire universe. He has conqured many planets, but not even close to half of them. He hated Wander and Sylvia so much, but this time, he has a plan to get rid of them forever.

"PEEPERS!" Hater screamed. "Get the laster gun ready!" "Okay, Sir," Commander Peepers, Haters #1 henchman said. "It's ready, sir!" "Good," Hater said, pleased. "in 3...2...1..." "This is NOT gonna turn out good," Sylvia mumbled. "FIRE!" What happened next can be described like this:

'BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZT!'

The two space-travelers were zapped and launched to Planet Earth, and the planet's orbit made them get hot when they fell, making them look like a fire ball.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Now we go back to the forest, where Wander and Sylvia have crash-landed. They got up, but slightly burnt and bruised. "THAT was the most painful thing ever," Slyvia groaned.

Wander looked around, but had no idea where they were. "This is one odd planet," he said. "Well, maybe some nice feller will tell us where we are!"

Oh, I almost forgot: Wander was the 'friendliest face in outer space.' This meant he was never mean and always looked on the bright side of things.

Sylvia heard someone coming. She turned around and saw two shadowy figures. "Hey, buddy, I think someone's coming," she told Wander.

The two figures came in sight reach. They appeared to be a young boy and girl, who looked oddly alike (except the girl had silver stuff on her teeth.)

The two kids came closer. "I wonder what that thing was," the boy said. "I bet it's an alien!" the girl said, happily. "Not in a-" he turned and saw Wander and Sylvia (who were aliens.)

Both twins stared at them, shocked. "This can't be real!"

"Oh, it's real," the girl said. "and by the way, I TOLD YOU SO!"

Wander got up and said, "Howdy folks! Folks call me Wander. Can you tell us what this neat planet is called?"

**How did you guys like the first chapter? I'm new at this, so I'm sorry it's not all that good. If you think it is good, be sure to review and stick around for the next chapter! BYE :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Learning about each other

**Welcome back guys! When we left off, Wander and Sylvia had met Dipper and Mabel. In this chapter, the group of four will go to the Mystery Shack, and some other stuff will happen, too. Enjoy!**

Dipper was in complete shock. _Aliens actually EXIST, _he thought. _But, how?! Earth is the only planet that can contain life! _"So," Dipper said. "Are there any other planets?"

"Why, yes, there are!" Wander said, excitedly. "Don't you know that?"

"Actually, no," Mabel told Wander. "As far as this planet knows, this planet plus the other eight planets are the only ones that exist."

"Mabel, Pluto is not a planet anymore," Dipper said.

"Yes, it is," Mabel argued. "If it's not a planet, then why does it-"

Suddenly someone came. Dipper and Mabel recognized him. It was Manly Dan, the lumberjack of Gravity Falls. Today he brought an axe with him. He saw Wander and Sylvia and looked shocked. Then he raised his axe and started running towards them.

Wander, Sylvia, Dipper, and Mabel thought one thing: _RUN FAST! _They all got on Sylvia and ran until they lost Manly Dan. Then they arrived at the Mystery Shack.

"I forgot to tell you," Dipper said. "On this planet, the species here don't take kindly to your kind. In fact, if they discover you, they will take you away and experiment on you. PAINFUL experiments. And they will never let you go."

Wander and Sylvia did NOT want that. They quickly understood him, even though Wander wondered why everyone here would like them.

"Just follow us," Mabel said. "And be VERY quiet. There are people in the gift shop."

"Gift shop?" Sylvia asked. "I thought this was a house."

"It is," Dipper told the Zbornak. "Our Great Uncle Stan turned this place into a tourist trap called the Mystery Shack. The real mystery is why anyone comes. All the stuff here is fake."

Wander looked and saw an exhibit called 'The Cornicorn.' It was obvious it wasn't real.

"Well, I can see why you say that," Wander said. Someone came to the stairs to look at the exhibits again, and Sylvia pulled everyone upstairs. Luckily, the guy didn't see them.

The group went to Dipper and Mabel's bedroom, and they decided to learn more about each other.

"This little town looks nice," Wander said. The twins immediately got up and said, "NO!"

Wander looked confused. "What do you mean, 'no?'" he asked. _Oops, _they thought. They had no idea how to explain it. They just had to tell them everything. And that's just what they did. They explained about the journal, the adventures they went through.

Sylvia took the book and read it. She looked unimpressed. "Oh come on! We see weirder stuff than this every day on our travels," she said. "Wait, you guys travel your world?" Mabel asked. "No," Wander said. "We travel the UNIVERSE!"

Dipper and Mabel were amazed. "T-t-t-the u-u-u-u..." Dipper tried to say.

"Yessum, we go to lots of planets on our travels," Wander said. "But we never met to come to this planet."

"Then why are you here?" Mabel asked.

"It's because Lord Hater zapped us and the blast launched us to this place," Sylvia said.

"Lord who?" the twins said at once.

"Ay ay ay," Sylvia said. "Lord Hater is the baddest guy around! He conquers planets, and has little men with eye-heads for henchmen. If you stand up to him, he'll either lock you up for eternity, or something worse..."

"I'm glad he didn't come here yet," Mabel said, "but don't worry; we'll get you traveling again. In the meantime, why don't you guys stay here?"

"Really?" Wander, Sylvia, and Dipper said at once. "Excuse us for a sec," Dipper said as he pulled Mabel into the hall.

"Mabel, we can't invite strangers to stay with us," Dipper told Mabel. "Especially if they aren't FROM THIS PLANET!" He pointed to the ground as he said that.

"Come on, Dip, they have nowhere to sleep. Plus, someone COULD find them if they sleep outside!"

Dipper sighed. "Fine," he agreed. "But once we find a plan to get them off Earth, they LEAVE RIGHT AWAY."

"HOORAY!" Mabel said as he hugged Dipper. They went inside the room. "Well, it's official! You guys can stay here," Mabel said. "Thank you," Sylvia said. "It won't be long." Suddenly, Sylvia's stomach growled. "What was that?" Mabel asked. "My stomach," Sylvia answered. "The last planet we visited was made out of candy and it made us hungry."

Her stomach growled again, but this time, along with Wander's. "What do you guys eat?"

"I guess anything you got," Sylvia said.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After the four ate lunch, Wander wanted to go out and see what Gravity Falls looked like. Of course the others rejected the idea, not wanting to risk them being caught. Of course, while they weren't looking, Wander snuck out. Too bad Sylvia got to him before he even reached the back door.

"Sylvia," Wander complained. "This is a big planet. Let's explore it a bit."

"No, Wander," Sylvia said. "do you wanna be caught and be taken away to be experimented on?"

"No, but..." Wander started. Dipper and Mabel heard the whole converstation. "Maybe we can help," Dipper said. "I remember reading about something that can make you turn invisible in the journal. Maybe it can help you guys."

Wander, of course, took the book and flipped the pages until he found it. "Wander, it's not at the beginning," Dipper said as he took the book and flipped to the page.

"Here it is," Dipper said. Then he read it aloud:

_In my investigations, I have discovered a very special part of the forest in Gravity Falls. It holds special necklaces, anklets, bracelets, and other things that hold mystical power. But the two I'm most surprised about are the two twin invisibility rings._

_They allow the wearer to become completely invisible as long as the ring is on. The directions to get there are below. But beware; the journey is VERY dangerous. So if you do succeed on getting the magical gems, press the button on the column found there. It will take you right to the entry to the forest._

"Well, let's go," Wander said. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," Dipper said. "You heard the book; the journey is dangerous."

"SO?" Sylvia said, raising her fists. "I can punch the creatures that come to us into outer space!"

"Unless it's a zombie, and it bites you," Dipper said. "Then you will become a zombie and the real you will be gone forever. We need to be careful."

The twins went to their room, grabbed some gear (like a grappling hook, shovel, bat, etc.) and went off to the woods.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile, in the middle of the forest, an escapee from a high security prison, was running through the forest. That escapee was Li'l Gideon.

He used to be a child psychic. But he was faking it. He hates Dipper and Mabel Pines and claims to have revenge on them. "Now that I escaped," he said. "I can get my revenge on the Pines twins!"

He looked up and saw a spaceship flying by. "What in tarnation-?" Gideon wondered. It landed right in front of him. Suddenly the door opened, and tons of creatures with eyes for heads came out. The one wearing the best hat came out and said, "This planet is now under control of LORD HATER!"

A skeleton alien with yellow gloves, a black and red hoodie, and green eyes came out as well. "HEY WHO ARE YOU?!" Gideon forcefully asked. "I am Lord Hater, the greatest in all of the galaxy!" the alien screamed. "And I am here to conquer this planet!"

"NO WAY," Gideon screamed. "If this town will be taken over, it will be done by ME!"

Hater's reply was zapping Gideon with his lightning powers.

'BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ T!'

Gideon got up (slightly burnt, though) and came up with an idea.

_He's strong, _Gideon thought. _I wonder..._

"You," he told the alien. "I have an idea that will benefit both of us greatly!"

"I'm listening..." Hater said.

"Do you have any enemies on this planet?" Gideon asked. "YES I DO," Hater said right away. "Their names are Wander and Sylvia, and I want them ELIMINATED!"

"Well, I have a plan," Gideon continued saying. "We team up, destroy all our enemies, and take over this pitiful planet!"

Hater thought for a moment before answering. Then his eyes lit up. "I LIKE IT!"

"TOGETHER," Gideon screamed. "WE'LL BE UNSTOPPABLE! THE WORLD WILL BOW TO OUR KNEES!" And they both laughed diabolically.

**Did you guys like this chapter? I decided to add the bad guys of each show as well. In the next chapter, both sides will be going on an adventure. I'll see you in the next part! This is CrossoverGuy21 signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3: When The Zombies Rise

**Hey guys! Sorry about the typos in the last chapter. But I'll try my best to make this chapter typo-free and slightly longer. In this chapter, the bad guys and good guys meet, and Sylvia will be doing some fighting, as she usually does in the show XD ENJOY!**

The group had a plan, but the tricky part was getting Wander and Sylvia to the forest without being seen. And that won't be easy.

"Well, I AM very fast," Sylvia said. "I can probably get us there so fast no one can see us."

Dipper and Mabel didn't believe her. "Look," Dipper said. "I know you wanna help out, but..."

Dipper didn't get a chance to finish that sentence. Two second later, he, along with Mabel and Wander, were on Sylvia's back, and four seconds after THAT, they were in the forest.

"Whoa, you are fast!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Told ya," the Zbornak said.

They decided to go straight in, not knowing what would come for them. After a short while, the forest started getting dark, and the group got a little nervous.

This reminded Sylvia of the trip to a ship that had a vicious monster spider alien in it. She didn't wanna think out it.

Suddenly there was a sound. "What was that?" asked Dipper. Suddenly they heard Wander scream. They turned around to see a zombie biting him. "GET OFF OF HIM!" Sylvia screamed, and sucker punched the zombie high into the sky.

"That was AMAZING," Mabel said. "Well I AM pretty strong," Sylvia said. She looked and Wander and looked worried.

Wander didn't look so good. After that, his eyes became weary, and he collapsed to the ground.

"WANDER!" Sylvia cried. She was protective of her friend, and seeing him fall to the ground, unconscious, made her worry.

She went over to try to shake him, but Dipper got in the way. "DON'T!" he cried. "He could come up any second now, and do to you what that zombie did to him before you sucker punched it."

"Oh, why would he do that?" she asked in skepticism. Suddenly Wander got up, with his head down. "Wander?" Sylvia asked, nervously. He looked up, but he was NOT the same...

Wander, as you predicted, became a zombie. His eyes were dark red, drool came from his mouth, and he looked very pale. "WHAT THE FLARPNARP?!" Sylvia screamed. She saw her best buddy in a way she never wanted to see. She fainted.

Zombie Wander came "running" towards Mabel, but Dipper trapped him in a net before he got to her.

"This should hold him," he said. He tried to get out, but Dipper tied it VERY well.

"This must be awful for Sylvia," Dipper said softly.

"I know," Mabel replied. "We need to find a way to save Wander from his zombiism."

"I think there is a gem for that at the place," Dipper said. He looked in his book, and, luckily, he was right.

"In the meantime," he continued. "Let's try to get Sylvia awake." Mabel got a huge leaf and started waving it like a fan on Sylvia, and she got right up.

"Please," she started. "please tell me it was just a nightmare."

"I wish I could, but..." Dipper said. He stepped aside to reveal zombie Wander in the bag. Sylvia looked at him, worried, scared, AND shocked.

Suddenly, zombie Wander bit Mabel when he got close enough to her. "**AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" she screamed as she possibly could.

"I'M GONNA BE LIKE WANDER," she panicked. "I'M GONNA BE A-" she didn't finish. After that, she fell to the ground. Dipper put her in a seperate net and tied the net just when Mabel turned.

Both zombies were trying to get out of their nets, wanting to get Dipper and Sylvia.

"We need to carry them to where we need to go," Dipper said. "You get Wander, I'll get my sister. Just don't let them get too close to you. Neither of us want to carry three bags of zombified creatures."

Sylvia nodded, grabbed Wander's net, and followed Dipper.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

While Dipper and Sylvia were walking, Gideon and Hater were planning.

"We need to find a way to get to them," Gideon said. "We need to take away their loved ones."

"I think that already happened," Hater said, pointing at his spy-screen. It showed Dipper and Sylvia carrying their zombified friends in nets.

"Aww, man," Gideon said. "Now we need to find ANOTHER way to get them!"

"SIR! SIR! SIIIIIIRRRRR!" Commander Peepers cried. "WHAT IS IT?!" Hater screamed in reply.

"Wander and Sylvia...they are heading to a place where there are gems FILLED with magic!" he told Hater and Gideon. "They can do ANYTHING there. We need to get there before THEY get there!"

"Peepers, that is a GREAT idea!" Hater agreed.

"He's right," Gideon agreed as well. "Those gems hold powers no one can even IMAGINE! We can use them to take over this town, and maybe the WORLD!"

"AND," Hater continued, "we can use it to destroy Wander and Sylvia! Oh and, uh, your enemies, too, I guess.

"Okay, then," Gideon said, rubbing his hands. "Let's go get those gems!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dipper and Sylvia had walked for an hour, their feet were hurting, and they were worried about their zombified friends.

Sylvia seemed to be crying. "Are you...crying?" Dipper asked.

"WHAT?! ME?! No," Sylvia denied. Dipper looked like he didn't believe her.

"Fine, I admit it. It's just,Wander and I have been through almost everything together. And I almost lost him once. I don't wanna lose it again."

Dipper felt the exact same way to Mabel. "I'm worried about Mabel as well," Dipper said. "We are more than siblings. We are friends, even if we don't always agree. And I don't want anything to happen to Mabel as well."

Dipper and Sylvia had only one thing in common: they both worried about their lifelong friends (and sister for Dipper.)

Suddenly, there was a glow up ahead. Sylvia looked closer and smiled. "THERE IT IS," she exclaimed. "There is the Cove of Gems!"

They got closer and found everything they needed. They got the two invisibility rings, and they got the Reverse Zombifier Ring.

They didn't let Wander and Mabel out of the nets yet (not wanting to end up like them.) They decided to zap them while they were in the nets.

Dipper put on the ring, and zapped them both.

Both zombified creatures fainted. Dipper let both of them out of the bag, and put the Reverse Zombifier ring away.

"It's getting dark out," Dipper said. "And we obviously cannot sleep here."

Suddenly both Wander and Mabel got up. And they were as normal as ever.

"SYLVIA!" Wander screamed. He ran over and hugged Sylvia.

"Dipper, you saved us," Mabel said, excitedly. She ran over and hugged Dipper.

"Let's get back to the Shack," Dipper said. "We can sleep and you two can explore Gravity Falls tomorrow."

1 hour later, they were at the Shack, and another hour after that, they were off to sleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next day, the group was exploring Gravity Falls (of course, with Wander and Sylvia wearing the invisibility rings.)

Wander was looking excitedly at everything. "WOW," he said. "Everything here looks neat!"

Sylvia looked around to see someone's car in a pot hole. And they were trying to lift the car itself. Then she saw two cops arresting someone, and one of them got a text, and they ran off, leaving the criminal to run away. Then the criminal ran into a wall.

_Wow, _she thought. _The people of this town are very dumb._

For 3 hours, they were touring Gravity Falls. They visited the lake, the museum, and, well, pretty much everywhere.

"Let's head home," Mabel said. Everyone agreed. But as they were going to the Shack, something bad happened. Something that could change Gravity Falls forever...

**How did you guys like this chapter? There won't be that many chapters, but when it's completed, it will be worth it! I'll see you guys in the next part. BYE :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Attack of the Gide-Hater Squa

**Hey guys! Well, thanks to someone who liked my story, I will continue updating! I hope you liked zombie Wander and Mabel, I wanted to add some scares and drama. Well, here is the next chapter of the epical fanfic crossover. ENJOY!**

When we last left off, Wander and Mabel have turned into zombies, Dipper and Sylvia shared how they feel about their friends, and saved Wander and Mabel from their zombiism. The next day, they went exploring, and something bad happened. What was the bad thing? FIND OUT NOW!

Chapter 4: Attack of the Gide-Hater Squad!

Lord Hater and Gideon (a.k.a. The Gide-Hater Squad) have attacked downtown of Gravity Falls. There were multiple fighter-ships flying around, people screaming, and the skele-ship zapping the statue of Nathanial Northwest, the founder of Gravity Falls, which crushed a car.

"Wander, Sylvia, what is GOING ON?!" Mabel screamed in panic.

"It's Lord Hater," Sylvia said. She and Wander took off their invisibility rings. "And we're gonna FIGHT HIM!"

They should have kept on their rings, because mor epeople saw them and ran away. A few cops tried to pin Sylvia down. Of course, she punched every single cop on her.

The skela-ship landed down right in front of Wander, Sylvia, Dipper, and Mabel and the door opened.

Who was inside this ship? Lord Hater, and (surprisingly to Dipper and Mabel,) Li'l Gideon.

The sight of Gideon made Dipper and Mabel remember the horrible things Gideon has done to them. Try to destroy Dipper, shrank them, summoned a dream god on them, and almost took the Mystery Shack away from them.

"**GIDEON?!"** Dipper and Mabel screamed at the exact same time.

"You are CORRECT," Gideon said.

"But, HOW?!" Dipper asked in fear. "You were in prison!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Sylvia said, shaking her hands. "HE is your worst enemy?"

Wander went up to him and squeezed his cheeks. "Aww, he's so CUTE I CAN'T STAND IT!"

"**HANDS OFF ME, FOOL!"** Gideon screamed. He pulled out a necklace with a strage gem on it and squeezed it. Suddenly, it glew gray, and so did Wander's eyes.

After a few seconds, Wander just seemed to be lifeless.

"HAHA!" Gideon said in triumph. "He is my SLAVE now!"

"I don't think so," Sylvia said, charging towards Gideon. Gideon used his necklace on Sylvia this time, and, of course, she became Gideon's slave as well.

"NO!" Mabel cried.

"YES!" a voice said. "Who is that?" Dipper said. Suddenly, a skeleton with green eyes, a red hoodie, and yellow gloves. "Meet my partner," Gideon said. "LORD HATER!"

"So THIS is Hater," Mabel said.

"Stay away, Mabel," Dipper cautioned, pulling Mabel back. "Wander said he can make lighting appear."

Suddenly, Hater disappeared. Then reappeared right next to the twins in surprise. They screamed.

"YOU are Gideon's enemies?!" Hater screamed. "What kind of weapons do YOU have?!"

"We got THIS," Dipper said, taking out the journal. Gideon used his new telekinesis gem to make the journal come to him.

"YES," Gideon cried with joy. "I DID IT! I GOT THE JOURNAL!"

Gideon came over to Dipper with his Wander slave. "I want YOU as a slave than THIS weak hairy thing!"

Gideon used his magical gem to free Wander.

"What happened?" said Wander in a dizzy tone. Gideon then turned Dipper into his new mind-controlled slave.

"I took you as a slave, but I would rather have Dipper than YOU!"

"You ARE evil! SYLVIA!" Wander cried.

"You mean that blue horse?" Gideon asked.

"She is a Zbornak, and yes," replied Wander, crossing his arms. "Why," Gideon started. "I got her as a slave as well."

Wander's eyes widened, and he turned around. There was Sylvia, with gray glowing eyes, and seemingly lifeless.

"Sylvia..." Wander said.

"IF YOU WANT YOUR FRIENDS BACK," Gideon demanded. "YOU GOTTA SURENDER THIS TOWN TO US!"

He and Hater took their Dipper and Sylvia slaves inside the ship and flew away.

"Dipper...," Mabel said in sadness.

"Sylvia...," Wander said in sadness as well.

Their friends have been turned into mind-controlled slaves, and taken away by the two most evil people in the universe. And the worst part was, the friends who were taken were the real plan-creaters. How would Wander and Mabel save them?

A little while later, back on the ship, Gideon and Hater were celebrating.

"YES," Gideon cheered. "WE GOT THEM! THEY SERVE US NOW!"

"I'm feeling thirsty," Hater said. "OH, SLAVES!"

The Dipper and Sylvia slaves came walking to the command center of the ship.

_"What do you want, masters?" _the slaves moaned.

"Bring us two lemonades," Hater commanded. **"AND DONT KEEP US WAITING!"**

_"Yes, masters," _they moaned as they ran to the food court.

"Soon, all of this town will be at our knees," Gideon planned. "And when those mouth-breathing fools, Wander and Mabel, surrender, we will make ALL of the Planet our slave. And soon, we can d the same to the whole UNIVERSE!"

"And then I'll live my desire to be the GREATEST IN ALL OF THE GALAXY!" Hater screamed in joy.

The slaves came and gave the evil villians their lemonade.

_"Anything else, masters?"_ they moaned.

"NO," Gideon yelled. "Go do something and don't bother us!" After that, the slaves left.

"Now where were we?" Gideon asked. "Oh yeah...," they both laughed diapbollically.

The two problem-solver characters had been turned into slaves, and Gideon and Hater are sure to take over the universe. It all depends on Wander and Mabel now. Will they save the day?

**WHOOT! Finally, I finished this chapter. There are only gonna be two or three more chapters, so to keep you waiting, I'm gonna make another story over the weekend, and by Saturday, December 6th, a new chapter will be updated. I hope you don't mind waiting! I'll make other stories overtime as well, so I wont disappear. SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	5. AUTHOR NOTE

**Hi guys! CrossoverGuy21 here with an author's note:**

**Look, let me be clear...and that doesn't mean I wanna be see-through. HAHA I KIDDING :D**

**But seriously: Look, about my Wander over Gravity Falls story: I feel like I'm making the chapters too short, not giving enough info, and, well, just making the story progressing too soon.**

**But I am REALLY craving to finish it. And, as someone who reviewed it once said, they loved it and want me to continue updating. Since I have lots of spare time, I am amble to make one new chapter or one new story almost every day.**

**But since I REALLY wanna finish this story, I'm gonna make the last few chapters this weekend (at least, I hope I can.)**

**Also, I noticed I made a TON of typos I never noticed. Like in chapter 2, when Wander wonders why they would like them, I meant WOUDLN'T, not would.**

**And in another chapter, when I wrote met, I meant MEANT.**

**And in my latest story, A Sims 3 story: Dead Pandemic, I forgot the s in used, so it looks like ued.**

**But, I'm gonna continue making Wander over Gravity Falls story. And who knows? Maybe I'll make a sequel...**

**Well, that's it. Enjoy my stories! This is CrossoverGuy21 signing out.**


	6. Chapter 5: FINALE part 1: The Saving

**Hello fans! I know you have been craving for an ending to this story (since I made it progress way too soon) so this is the first part of the two or three part FINALE! How will it all turn out?! FIND OUT NOW!**

_When we last left off, Dipper and Sylvia have been turned into mind-controlled slaves by Li'l Gideon, leaving Wander and Mabel to need to think of a plan to save them. How will they do that?_

_Chapter 5: The Finale part 1: The Saving_

At the Shack, Wander and Mabel were planning a way to save their beloved friends.

"I just don't know what I'd do without Sylvia," Wander said.

"I don't know what I'd do without Dipper," Mabel also said. "Look, Wander, both of our friends have been kidnapped by our worst enemies. We need to stop moping and figure out how to break that mind-controll spell and save them!"

Wander sighed. "You're right, Mabel."

Mabel got out a map of Lord Hater's ship she found on the ground right after the ship left, and put it on the table.

"I have a plan," Mabel said. "We get some useful supplies, like bats, and find a way to sneak into the back door of the ship. Once we are in, I'll use the map to find out where the 'slave quarters' are. Then I use this gem Gideon dropped to break the spell." She pulled out a purple gem attatched to a rope.

"But the REAL problem is how to get up there," Mabel said. Wander thought for a moment, then he smiled and said, "DING!"

"What is it?" Mabel asked.

"Well," Wander said. "I have some stuff called 'orbal juice.' It makes a bubble long and thick enough for us to float and even breathe in space."

"Wander, that's great," Mabel cheered with joy. "We got a plan. Now lets PUT IT INTO ACTION!"

Wander and Mabel got everything they might need for the plan (I can't list them all,) and Wander got out his orbal juice from his hat.

"How did you do that?" Mabel asked when he saw Wander pull it from his hat.

"This hat is magical," Wander said. "If you need something, the hat will give it to you. It never gives you what you want, it only gives you what you need. Never underestimate the hat."

Mabel wasn't listening. She grabbed the hat and reached into it, hoping to pull out something boy related. What she got, though, was a hearing aid.

"Huh?" Mabel asked with disappointment and surprise.

"Like I said," Wander told Mabel, taking back the hat. "It only gives you what you need. And it thinks you need to listen better."

That made sense to Mabel. Wander used the orbal juice, and the duo started floating up into space-and into Lord Hater's ship.

**Meanwhile, in the ship:**

"SLAVES!" Gideon yelled.

Slave Dipper and Sylvia came running. _"Yes, Master?"_ they asked.

"Go clean the food court! Those watchdogs left a real mess in there during lunchtime."

The slaves nodded and ran to the food court.

Even though it took hours to clean it, the slaves seemed to not be bothered by it at all. Of course, being slaves now, they had no more opinions on things.

"I should have turned Wander's sidekick into my slave YEARS AGO," Hater said. "It's only a matter of time that he and that girl who looks like that boy slave surrender to US!"

"Then," Gideon said. "and ONLY then will Gravity Falls and the universe will be OURS!"

"EVERYONE WILL BOW TO OUR KNEES!"

"WE WILL SHOW OUR CITIZENS NO MERCY!"

"WE WILL BE ABLE TO SHAPE THE UNIVERSE HOWEVER WE WANT!"

"AND NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO STOP US!"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

While they were laughing, Wander and Mabel snuck into the ship. They had their supplies and everything.

"I was on this ship before," Wander said. "I gave it five stars!"

"If we don't hurry," Mabel said. "we are gonna be going on a 'vacation' on this ship for eternity."

Mabel checked the map. "OK," she said. "the servant quarters seem to be the third right."

They looked at the hall. It was crowded by watchdogs. They both hid.

"Are THOSE the watchdogs Sylvia told me and Dipper about?" Mabel asked.

"Yessum," Wander said with fright.

"We need a way to get them out of here." Mabel tried to think of ways to do so. Then her eyes lit up.

"Wander?" Mabel asked. "Can orbal juice be used to defeat enemies?"

"Why, I don't know," he replied. Mabel took the juice and used i on the watchdogs in the hallway. They all floated up and couldn't get out.

"YAY," Mabel cheered. She grabbed Wander and they ran down the hallway.

They turned at the third right, thinking they have did it...only to find SEVERAL DOORS!

Mabel's jaw dropped. She then did a face-palm. "This is gonna take FOREVER," Mabel whined.

They opened every single door there. I can't list all of them, but let's say that Mabel opened up o watchdog taking a shower. And that Wander opened up to a watchdog in the bathroom.

After opening a lot of doors (and a lot of awkward situations,) they had finally found the servant's quarters. They opened it up to see Dipper and Sylvia just sitting there.

"SYLVIA," Wander said as he tried to run over to her. But Mabel caught him before he could. "WANDER, they are still SLAVES," she told him.

"Oopsie," Wander said. Mabel got out the purple gem. "I hope this works," she said. As she raised the gem up, the Dipper and Sylvia slaves turned around and saw her. Then they jumped on top of her and tied her up.

"WANDER, HELP!" she cried. Wander got the gem, but then his eyes turned gray. Mabel looked to see Gideon and Hater standing there.

"Now, Slave," Gideon said. "Give the gem to me." Wander started to walk up to Gideon, but suddenly he stopped. He aslo looked like he was in pain.

"FOOL!" Gideon said. "I SAID BRING THE GEM TO ME! NOW!"

Wander then got closer to Gideon but then he started going back. "No," he said in a hoarse voice. Then he went up to Gideon...only to take the gray gem. Wander had broken himself out of Gideon's control.

"HEY GIVE THAT BACK!" Gideon yelled. Too bad Wander was too fast. Gideon chased him all around the ship, and Gideon had failed on catching him. Then Wander squeezed the purple gem, wanting to see what it would do. The gem turned Gideon to stone.

"Oh, THAT'S what it does," Wander and Mabel said together.

Wander then raised up the gray gem, and squeezed it...

_To Be Continued..._

**How did you guys like this chapter? This is the only chapter of this story I'll post today. Part 2 will be posted tomorrow. This is CrossoverGuy21 signing out.**


	7. Chapter 6: FINALE part 2: The Battle

**Welcome to the 2nd part of the epical FANFIC FINALE! Let's get this thing started!**

_Last time, Wander and Mabel have gotten onto the ship and to the servant quarters where Dipper and Sylvia (who turned into personal slaves) were. Wander had used the gray gem. Did it save Dipper and Wander? Find out now!_

_Chapter 5: FINALE part 2: The Saving_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Wander had squeezed the gray gem. Suddenly, Dipper and Sylvia's eyes turned normal, but then they fainted.

The purple gem's powers have worn off, because Gideon was no longer made of stone.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Gideon screamed. "YOU JUST COST US OUR TWO BEST SLAVES WE EVER HAD! YOU WILL PAY!"

Gideon had got out some kind of huge laser gun and pointed it at Wander and Mabel. As he got closer, they backed up.

"I have been wanting to get revenge on you for a LONG TIME now, Mabel," Gideon said. "Now, I'll have that revenge! Once I zap you both with this gun, you will be vaporized, and then I'll zap your little FRIENDS! Then the universe will be mine for the taking!"

Hater crossed his arms. "Fine," Gideon said. "it will be OURS for the taking!"

Gideon was about to shoot, and Wander and Mabel looked away. Was it the end for Wander and Mabel? Was the universe about to be taken over by Li'l Gideon and Lord Hater? Were Dipper and Sylvia gonna be slaves forever?

Just as Gideon began to pull the trigger, he was sucker punched into the air. Really high. He fell down face first a few seconds later.

Wander and Mabel opened their eyes to see Sylvia with her fists up. Hater was supposed to zap Sylvia, but Dipper punched him in the face really hard.

"THAT was for making us your slaves," Dipper said. "Did you THINK we liked cleaning up that dump you call a food court?!"

"SYLVIA," Wander cheered. "That's right, buddy, I'm back," Sylvia said. Wander ran right up to Sylvia and hugged her.

Mabel went up and did the same to Dipper. "What did it feel like being Gideon's slave?" she asked.

"It felt HORRIBLE," Dipper said. "I couldn't think, I wasn't able to control myself, or what I say."

"Well, let's get off this ship," Sylvia suggested. Suddenly, all four of them got zapped with a stun ray. Lord Hater was the one who zapped the group.

"DID YOU THINK WE'D GIVE UP THAT EASILY?!" Hater screamed. "WATCHDOGS! We are invading planet Earth! FIRE UP THE FIGHTER SHIPS!"

Gideon and Hater then walked out to the control area. The group all looked at each other in fear. The world was about to be taken over...

The ship had arrived in Gravity Falls. Other Watchdog fighter ships had gone all over the country. The ship hovered over City Hall and stopped. The tongue-door opened up, revealing tons of watchdogs with guns. People screamed and ran. Commander Peepers came out and said, "THIS PLANET IS NOW UNDER THE CONTROL OF LI'L GIDEON AND LORD HATER!" Then the two came out.

The place was a disaster. Watchdog fighter planes were destroying the buildings, watchdogs were zapping and imprisoning people, and, even worse, this was gonna happen all ove the country.

"This is bad," Dipper said inside the ship. "And we can't stop them because we're frozen like this!"

"Hey Dipper?" Mabel asked. "Didn't you read something about a magical spell in the journal?"

"OH YEAH," Dipper said. "It allows the caster to get out of any trap. Let's see, how does it go?" He cleared his throat and said:

_"FREEZIUS FREEUS TRAPPIUS AWAYIUS STUNNO MONONO IMOBBLIE SPIMOBILE KAZAP!"_

With a bright glow, the group was free from being stunned. "YOU DID IT, DIPPER," Sylvia cheered.

Dipper looked and noticed that Gideon had left the journal sitting on the table. He grabbed it, and his eyes lit up. He went to the others and said, "Guys, I know how to save the world!" Then he read aloud:

_This is my most amazing discovery yet. In Gem Cove, where all magical gems are, each gem has the ability to summon a weapon. To summon the weapon, just think of what kind of weapon you want. Each weapon has enough power capable of destroying a planet, or to stop someone from destroying a planet._

"Oddly specific," Sylvia said. "but how will the weapons stop him?"

"Easy," Dipper said with a shrug. "We summon the weapons, defeat the watchdogs, and save the planet."

"All seems too easy," Sylvia replied. Suddenly, they heard a noise, and saw that the statue of Nathaniel Northwest, founder of Gravity Falls, was melted into liquid gold.

"Okay, I'm in," she quickly said. She grabbed a gem. _Duo double-bladed swords, _she thought. And that's what she got. "YES," she cheered. Mabel got kitten-fists, Wander got a magical scepter, and Dipper got one big hammer.

"Ok," Dipper said. "Let's save the world!"

They each got on a hover scooter and went down to the battle. Sylvia jumped off and landed in the middle of a group of Watchdogs. Each one of them was defeated by Sylvia.

Mabel used her kitten fists to destroy the fighter ships. Each watchdog jumped out and parachuted down just before the ship crashed.

And, of course, Wander used his magical scepter to turn the watchdogs into little bunny rabbits. And they hopped back to the ship.

Soon, each little Watchdog was defeated. Wander and Mabel then started doing victory dances. Dipper and Mabel just crossed their arms. Then each of the group's weapons disappeared into thin air.

"Aww, man," Mabel sighed.

"YOU!" Gideon and Hater both shouted through the ship's intercom. "You just made the BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE! Say goodbye to this dumb planet, because WE'RE GONNA DESTROY IT!"

The ship then went up, and the eyes off the ship started to glow. Sylvia recognized what that meant.

"HE IS GONNA SHOOT A BEAM AND BLOW THIS PLANET UP TO SMITHEREINS!" she cried. Dipper and Mabel looked shocked. "DIPPER, WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!" Mabel cried, shaking him.

"I-I-I don't know," he stammered. Then his eyes lit up, and he looked in the journal.

"YES," he cheered. He cleared his throat and read:

_"If you put each gem together, it creates a huge beam that can destroy anything or DO anything. Good for saving planets or just destroying places."_

"Wait," Wander said. "Aren't all the gems up in Hater's ship?"

"Nope," Mabel said with a smile. She pulled out all the gems in the ship. "I got them all before we **left. They just looked so PRETTY!"**

Wander, Dipper, and Mabel got on Sylvia, and Wander used his orbal juice to create a bubble around everyone, and they got up to near the sun.

"Here it goes," Dipper said. There were 60 gems. So Dipper, Mabel, Wander, and Sylvia eached grabbed 15 gems. "Let's hope this works," Sylvia said. Then they put them all together...

The gems started to glow and vibrate. Then they created a huge bright light ball. The ball just got bigger...and bigger...and bigger...

**On the ship:**

"Sir," Peepers said. "the ray is almost ready to fire."

"GOOD!" Gideon said. "Soon, all life on thi-"

"HE WAS TALKING TO ME!" Hater yelled.

"WELL I'M IN CHARGE OF THIS NOW!"

"IT'S MY SHIP!"

The two villians argued and argued, but then Peepers looked out the window, saw the huge energy beam shooting at the ship, and freaked out. "SIR," he cried. "SIR!"

"WHAT?!" the two villians yelled. Peepers pointed at the energy beam, and Hater and Gideon screamed.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Well, the final part will be updated tomorrow. I hope you guys enjoy the epic finale, and I wanna thank you for your support on this story. You guys are the reason I continued this fanfic. This is CrossoverGuy21 signing out.**


	8. Chapter 7: FINALE part 3: The Goodbye

**Here it is...the part you have ALL been waiting for...the epic Wander over Gravity Falls FINALE! To think, it seems like yesterday I started making the first chapter. Now look where we are. I wanna give a shout-out to GravityFallsMD and Alex for supporting me on this. And now...HERE IT IS**

**Chapter 7: FINALE part 3: The Goodbye**

(Where we last left off):

Lord Hater and Gideon screamed as the magical beam came flying towards them. They both started pressing random buttons, and nothing worked to deflect the beam.

"FIND THE RIGHT BUTTON, FOOLS!" Gideon screamed to Lord Hater and Gideon.

"This partnership isn't gonna work," Lord Hater snapped. Then he zapped Gideon with his lightning powers. And Gideon screamed in pain while he did that.

"I remember feeling THAT," Peepers said. Hater and Peepers then looked at the beam again, and knew it was too late...

The beam blew the ship up to smithereins. Pieces went flying everywhere, but Hater, Peepers, and the other Watchdogs left Earth right after. As for Li'l Gideon, well...

Gideon awoke to Dipper, Mabel, Wander, and Sylvia standing above him. Sylvia picked him up and gave him to the police. "You're gonna be in the slammer for a LONG time, kid," she told him.

"CURSE THIS UNIVERSE," Gideon screamed. "YOU WAIT, SPACE TRAVELERS! THERE WILL BE A DAY WHEN EVERYTHING YOU LOVE OR CARE FOR WILL BE GONE!"

They just ignored him, and the cops drove Gideon away to jail.

Everyone then came to congratulate the group for saving Planet Earth. They all huddled around them and tossed them up in the air. That's when the four all became really good friends.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The celebration lasted about two or three days. After, the entire town was a mess. Luckily, though, Dipper and Mabel, along with Wander and Sylvia, helped clean up.

After they were done cleaning, they went back to the Shack. That's when Wander told the twins:

"Me and Sylv have to go now," he said.

"WH-WHA-WHAT?!" Mabel said. "No, you can't leave! You guys are so AWESOME!"

"Really sweet, kid," Sylvia said. "But Wander is right; we still have more planets to explore."

"Mabel, it's their time," Dipper told Mabel. "But Dipper, everything I loved this summer has left me! I don't want that to-"

She stopped right there and realized she had to do it. "I'll miss you guys," she told the aliens.

"Don't worry, we'll be back another day," Wander told her.

Knowing they would see Wander and Sylvia again made the twins smile. It made the space-travelers smile, too.

**1 hour later:**

The entire town of Gravity Falls came to see the departure of Wander and Sylvia. They shook hands, signed papers, and even took pictures with the townsfolk.

"Well, I guess it's time we mozy along now," Wander said. He used the orbal juice and they floated up into space.

"GOODBYE, WANDER AND SYLVIA," the entire town said.

Soon, Wander and Sylvia were in space, traveling to their next destination. "Gee, I'm gonna miss that nice town," Wander said as they walked along.

"So am I," Sylvia said. "But, hey, maybe we can see them once again someday."

Back in Gravity Falls, the twins have just gotten home. "I'm gonna miss them," Mabel said as she started crying. "Dont worry, Mabel," Dipper soothed. "Someday they will come back again. And then you guys can hang out all you want."

This cheered Mabel up.

_**WANDER OVER GRAVITY FALLS CREDITS**_

**Voice Talents (that I can name):**

_**Jack MacBrayer: Wander**_

_**April Winchell: Sylvia**_

_**Kathrin Hughes: Mabel**_

**The Story Itself:**

_**Story by: CrossoverGuy21**_

_**Directed by: CrossoverGuy21**_

_**Posting and writing by: CrossoverGuy21**_

_**Typos by: Tommy Jocksiemiffiecprpinsteinson? (Ok fine I did the typos :/)**_

_**Inspired by: Disney's Wander over Yonder and Disney's Gravity Falls**_

_**Supported by: GravityFallsMD and Alex**_

_**Thank you to all people who read the story. I am very glad you liked it. I'm just sad to see my very first fanfiction be over. If you want a sequel, let me know. I got a good idea for one...**_

**This is CrossoverGuy21 signing out.**


End file.
